


i put a spell on you

by carissima



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Halloween, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spell Failure, Succubi & Incubi, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: “Benny?”Jamie makes a noise of acknowledgement, but he doesn’t lift his head from where he’s currently sprawled out on his couch, his eyes closed in relaxation.“Benny, I think we fucked up the spell,” Tyler says.





	i put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hybryd0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/gifts).



> this is a pinch hit so it's hastily written and unbeta'd, i'm so sorry! hybryd0, i hope i covered a lot of what you liked! writing the council was fun, if a little stressful and then it swerves heavily into the fail witch prompt.
> 
> there are references to: kuzy/oshie, nicky/ovi, ovi/oshie, djoos/burkie and probably some others but mostly, all the caps want to bone each other, whoops?
> 
> warnings for mildly dubious consent - skip to end notes if you want to read more

“Order!”

A gavel bangs down on the table in a quick staccato and the noise in the room quickly levels off into silence.

“Alright, girls and boys and babes,” Ovi says with his huge grin, his missing tooth looking even more roguish as he shifts into his true form. Centaurs are uncommon, especially in North America where they’re all but extinct, but Ovi looms large at the head of the table, the unofficial leader of the Council of Mythical Creatures.

Not that it’s even a real council. It’s mostly just a gathering of every NHL team’s appointed monster at random times of the year. Ovi tends to call meetings whenever he feels like it; the last meeting had been four days after he’d won the Stanley Cup and had mostly consisted of Ovi and Nicky singing softly to themselves, cuddling the Cup while occasionally Ovi called for Nicky to magic up some more beer for everyone.

The resulting party had been pretty epic, and Devin never fails to needle Rads for missing it because he’d already gone home for the summer and couldn’t be bothered to come back just to watch Ovi gloat about his win.

Rads is still pretty sore about the whole thing.

“It’s that time of year again babes,” Ovi says, his tail swishing happily behind him. Next to him, Nicky looks his usual bored self, magicking tiny pucks and sending them around the table. Devin finds a tiny hockey stick in his clawed hand, which makes it hard to manipulate, but he manages a one-timer on his puck, shooting it over to Freddie, who stops it easily with a flick of his wrist.

“All Hallow’s Eve is busiest time of year,” Ovi continues, like his entire audience isn’t playing a crazy game of mini hockey, with pucks flying everywhere. “We have to stay vigilant for our humans, make sure they safe and enjoy holiday, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuzy calls from the opposite side of the table, where he and Oshie always sit so they can heckle from a distance. They tend to sit by themselves, mostly because Kuzy has a habit of morphing into his true unicorn form, which doesn’t leave a lot of room for anyone else. Oshie’s used to him though and simply slides onto his back, usually lying facing upwards while he hums a pretty tune. Being a satyr, it took a few years of uncomfortable meetings before Nicky made him wear a cloth to cover his nakedness.

Ovi would miss the nakedness, except now Oshie is in their changing room all season and he gets to see his little mischievous satyr strolling around naked whenever he feels like it, regardless of what form he’s in.

“Not our first Halloween, Ovi,” Kuzy reminds him, throwing his arm around Oshie and cuddling him close. “Move on.”

“Alright,” Ovi says easily, looking around the room. He loves these meetings and he’s not all that bothered about speeding things up. While he loves hockey and would give up most things to play - has given up so much already - he cherishes these moments where he can settle into his four hooves and let his shaggy hair grow to its full length. “Any other business?”

“What about Toronto?” Nicky asks idly. He flicks his gaze over to Mo and Freddie, who both sit up a bit straighter with everyone’s gaze on them. “Still having problems with orgies?”

“Not for a year now,” Mo says pointedly. “Everything is completely under control.”

“You make baby Mitch have sweet dreams, eh?” Ovi laughs. “You sprinkle your dust and poof! Baby incubus sleeps?”

Mo sighs loudly and gives Ovi a long-suffering look. “You know I can’t make non-humans sleep,” he says flatly. “I’m a sandman, not a fucking witch.”

“Mitch is doing much better,” Freddie says, before Nicky jumps in to defend witches. “He’s settled down now and he’s got himself under control. He’s feeding regularly.”

“With teammate?” Ovi asks, curious.

“Sometimes,” Freddie says flatly and Ovi supposes that’s all he’s going to get from the enigmatic hellhound. He’s at least pleased that Mitch isn’t accidentally sexing up the entire city after every game anymore.

“Anyone else?” he asks.

“We uh, have a little problem down in Texas,” Devin calls from halfway down the table. Ovi squints at him, before his gaze moves past him to Rads.

“Yes?” Ovi prompts. “Rads party too much?”

Rads mutters something insulting in Russian about Ovi’s mother, but Ovi is too used to Rads by now to take it personally.

“No,” Devin says, and scratches the back of his head idly. “We uh, well, our witches have decided to um, spread the love, I guess?”

Ovi blinks at the gruffalo before he turns to Nicky and they share a look.

“Segs and Benny are fucking?” Ovi guesses. “I thought they already fuck.”

“No, no,” Devin shakes his head. “They’re trying to make other people fuck, I guess.”

“They made a love potion but it sucks,” Rads says. He’s perched on Devin’s shoulder, his tiny hands buried in Devin’s fur. For a sprite, he’s very cuddly.

“A love potion,” Nicky says, sounding unimpressed. “Fucking idiots.”

“What, they think they Cupid?” Ovi’s seeing the funny side to this. He glances over at Gabe, who seems unconcerned about any potential rivalry. Instead, Gabe seems to be eyeing him and Nicky up while he fingers a golden arrow from his quiver. Ovi glares at him and Gabe raises his hands innocently. Ovi doesn’t buy it.

“I think we all know which of the two is behind this,” Nicky says. “I can talk to him.”

“Absolutely not,” Ovi declares. His Nicky is many things, but sensitive is not one of his many fine qualities. And in his experience with the Dallas witches, sensitivity is key. And sometimes, alcohol. “Let them have their fun. No one hurt?”

“Not yet,” Rads says brightly. “Mostly a lot of fucking.”

“They don’t understand love themselves, how could they manufacture it in others?” Nicky mutters next to him, for his sharp ears only. “Foolish witches.”

“Relax,” Ovi murmurs, leaning into him and rubbing his mane against Nicky until Nicky gets the hint. With a roll of his eyes, Nicky strokes his hand over Ovi’s head, scritching his scalp gently when Ovi makes a pleased noise next to him.

“Maybe we should bring Seggy to the next meeting,” Osh calls across the table. He’s on Kuzy’s back now, his cloth tenting obscenely like a good little satyr. “His potion could save us all from the sexual tension.”

Ovi frowns over at him. “What sexual tension?” he asks, sighing happily when Nicky pulls tightly on his hair, just the way he likes.

There’s a collective groan around the room but no one answers him. “Well, anyway. You guys fix your idiot witches. Otherwise, I send Nicky.”

Nicky hums next to him, clearly pleased.

“Now, we drink!” Ovi says and a beer appears in his hand before Nicky’s finished twirling his pretty fingers.

Nicky will always be his favorite.

*

“Benny?”

Jamie makes a noise of acknowledgement, but he doesn’t lift his head from where he’s currently sprawled out on his couch, his eyes closed in relaxation.

“Benny, I think we fucked up the spell,” Tyler says. He sounds a little upset, so Jamie grunts and rolls over, opening one eye to look over at him. Tyler’s staring at his spellbook, a brand new one rather than the ancient book that belongs to his family that he’ll inherit whenever his dad chooses to pass it down. The Benn book already officially belongs to Jordie, so Jamie has a dog-eared copy that belonged to his Great-Great Uncle Mike. He’s probably looked at it maybe twice.

“How?” Jamie asks, even though he’s not surprised. He’s not a very good witch, and Tyler is possibly even worse. He can manage the basics and he’s never really been interested in witchcraft past that, so far. He’s more interested in playing hockey, and to play hockey, he can’t be a witch.

“Willy called this morning,” Tyler says, finally looking up. He looks genuinely upset, so Jamie hauls himself upright and tries to look interested. “The potion we gave Djoos and Burkie? He says it didn’t work.”

Jamie vaguely remembers slipping the potion into the drinks of two Caps players when they came to town but he genuinely can’t remember who they were. He just remembers Tyler pressing the potion into his hands, whispering something in his ear and a few shooting sparks around two players.

“What do you mean? It didn’t work at all?” Jamie frowns. The potion had been pretty fucking potent. Jamie had definitely felt horny while they’d been mixing it up, and he definitely remembers getting himself off in the shower afterwards as he’d tried to scrub the scent of the potion from himself.

“They fucked, but now they’re not talking.” Tyler flicks the page and makes a face. “Ah, shit. There’s a second page.”

Jamie’s eyebrows raise. “You didn’t check?”

“No,” Tyler groans. “There’s a whole thing about mixing it at midnight on a quarter moon. Fuck.”

Jamie winces. “So if it’s not a love potion, what did we make?”

“Uh,” Tyler squints at the book and flicks through a few more pages. “Something similar to a lowered-inhibition spell crossed with the desires of a incubus?”

“Seggy,” Jamie groans. He knew they shouldn’t have stolen any of Marner’s essence, even if it had only been a tiny, miniscule amount. “What the fuck?”

“I didn’t know there was a second page!” Tyler looks up and there’s a telltale twitch to his lips that has Jamie throwing a cushion right at his face. “Hey!”

“Don’t laugh,” Jamie warns him. “We fucked up.”

“We always fuck up,” Tyler points out. “Remember when we tried those healing spells?”

“Don’t remind me,” Jamie sighs and rubs a hand over his hip self-consciously.

“Ovi’s gonna be pissed,” Tyler says and throws the book down onto Jamie’s coffee table. He flops down on the couch and throws his arm over his eyes. “They’ll be bitching about us in their dumb monsters meeting.”

“That’s - that’s not what it’s called,” Jamie says. He’s pretty sure it’s not, anyway. “And fuck them. Who cares.”

Tyler doesn’t say anything so it’s pretty obvious to Jamie that he does, in fact, care what Ovi thinks about him.

“Segs,” Jamie says, reaching over to grab Tyler’s arm and forcing him to lower it away from his face. Tyler looks, well, pretty fucking miserable, actually. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Willy said they were really into each other,” Tyler mumbles. “What if we fucked it up?”

“Well,” Jamie says before he rolls his eyes and gives Tyler a jab to the ribs. “At least they had sex, right? Maybe they’ll figure it out on their own. That’s better than falling in love because of a potion. More, uh, romantic.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Tyler says, but at least he’s grinning now. “Not a romantic bone in your big dumb body.”

“Fuck you,” Jamie says, laughing. “I’m totally romantic. I agreed to your whole love potion-slash-incubus fucking potion, right? I’m all about spreading the love.”

“Well, next time I’m going to get it right,” Tyler says, standing up and stretching his arms out wide and yawning. He looks tired and stressed, and Jamie’s only used to seeing one of those emotions on Tyler.

“Next time?” he asks dubiously.

“Next time,” Tyler says firmly.

Jamie exhales slowly and lets himself fall back against the couch. This is definitely, totally going to end well, he thinks. What could go wrong?

*

“That’s potent,” Jamie says with a cough. They’re in Tyler’s backyard and Jamie’s currently on the ground, Marshall lying half on him and Cash nuzzling against him looking for cuddles and probably treats. Gerry is mostly under Tyler’s feet, excitable and a hazard to Tyler’s balance. Tyler doesn’t seem to mind though. He’s too busy stirring the contents of his cauldron and peering inside to check on its progress.

“Sid’s a lot older than Marner,” Tyler says. He throws something else into the cauldron and Jamie has to cover his mouth and nose because the scent is overwhelming. “His control is ridiculous. So his incubus essence is probably like, 100 times more powerful, right?”

Jamie just shrugs because he doesn’t know all that much about incubi or succubi. “Who are we brewing this batch for?”

Tyler doesn’t appear to have heard him, as he’s busy casting a spell over the bubbling blue liquid. Jamie gets up to peer over his shoulder, just as the potion bubbles over and they both get a faceful of boiling hot elixir.

Jamie splutters, his hands going to his face to try and get the concoction off. It cools quickly and then it just seems to soak into his skin, leaving him bare-faced and staring at Tyler, who is currently turning his hands over, looking for the missing potion.

“Oh,” Jamie says, and takes a step towards him, pulled by some magnetic force that he can’t resist.

“Yeah,” Tyler breathes when he looks up, and wraps his arms around Jamie’s neck. “Yes.”

*

Jamie wakes up in Tyler’s bed.

He knows it’s Tyler’s bed because Tyler’s currently sprawled over his chest, snoring softly into Jamie’s neck, while Jamie’s hand is on Tyler’s ass.

Also, Gerry is currently staring at him, unblinking.

“Oh,” Jamie whispers. “Shit.”

He very carefully moves his hand off Tyler’s ass and blinks at how dark it is in the room. A little wiggling tells him that his thighs ache like he’s been double-shifted all game, his arms are pretty much spent and yes, that’s dried come in his chest hair.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Jamie whispers to Tyler’s ceiling. “Shit.”

“Shuurrup,” Tyler grumbles into Jamie’s chest, and Jamie freezes. “Whaaaa.”

“Uh,” Jamie says stupidly, because there’s no escape route here.

“Jamie?” Tyler lifts his head and he looks adorably baffled. There’s a strand of hair falling into his eyes, and Jamie wonders, as he reaches up to tuck it back behind Tyler’s ear, when his hair got so damn long. “You’re in my bed.”

“Yeah,” Jamie says.

“Oh shit,” Tyler swears when he realizes, and Jamie almost smiles.

Almost.

“We had sex,” Tyler says slowly. Jamie feels him stirring against Jamie’s hip and oh.

Oh.

“We had sex,” Jamie echoes, and lets his hand very slowly skim back down to Tyler’s ass.

“I don’t remember,” Tyler says. He’s staring at Jamie’s mouth, and Jamie can’t help but start to grin. “That’s -”

“Hmm?” Jamie prompts. Tyler’s currently sliding his leg between Jamie’s and he’s uh, affected.

“A fucking travesty,” Tyler says and kisses him.

*

“Uh,” Tyler pants, his head dropping onto Jamie’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Jamie agrees. He can’t feel his legs. They’ve had sex twice - that he can remember, he has no idea how many times they had sex while hopped up on incubus love juice - and his entire body feels like fucking jello.

“That was, wow,” Tyler says and smacks Jamie’s chest. “What the fuck was that?”

“I don’t know, but I’m kind of even more jealous of Sid now,” Jamie mutters. He’s exhausted. He literally cannot keep his eyes open and he definitely can’t move Tyler off him, even though he’s fucking heavy. “Wow.”

“Don’t talk about Sid when we’re having sex,” Tyler grumbles, which Jamie would totally find adorable if he had the energy.

“No more sex,” Jamie whines, burying his face in Tyler’s hair. “I can’t. No more. Sleep.”

“Jamie, we’re witches,” Tyler says sleepily. “I could just like, magic us some more energy. Or stamina, probably.”

“No more spells,” Jamie mumbles, and then he’s fast asleep.

*

When Jamie wakes up again, he’s alone. The shower is on and he can hear the dogs barking outside, so he hopes Tyler’s fed them by now. He tests out his legs and finds he can stand up. He’s just buttoning his jeans when Tyler walks into the room, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, a few droplets of water clinging to his chest.

“Hi,” he says, pausing mid-stride. “Are you going?”

Jamie exhales slowly. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. “Should we like, talk?”

“We could,” Tyler says and wraps his hand around the back of Jamie’s head. “Or we could go back to bed.”

“Segs,” Jamie groans, leaning in to kiss him. He doesn’t know how he already knows the way Tyler likes to be kissed, but he does. Within a few seconds, Tyler’s climbing all over him, both of them falling back against the bed and Jamie’s dick is stupidly, stupidly hard. “Seggy. C’mon,” he pants as Tyler presses kisses down his throat, his fingers playing with Jamie’s nipples and drawing sharp hisses from him. “No, we’ve gotta talk. C’mon.”

“Alright,” Tyler says and kisses Jamie’s tummy. “You talk. I’ll blow you.”

“Holy fuck,” Jamie hisses as Tyler’s mouth closes around Jamie’s dick. “No, wait, c’mon.”

Tyler blinks up at him but he doesn’t pull off.

“It’s just the stupid potion,” Jamie says.

Tyler pulls off and stares up at him. “Uh, no?”

“Yes,” Jamie insists, and pulls Tyler up. He kisses him again, gently this time, because he can’t stop himself. Stupid fucking potion.

“Jamie,” Tyler says seriously. He’s lying over Jamie, his hands either side of Jamie’s head and their hips slowly, achingly grinding against each other. “The spell wore off hours ago. Like, at least three orgasms.”

“Oh,” Jamie says. He thinks about that for a whole five seconds before he pulls Tyler down for another kiss and kicks off his jeans.

“And love potions only work when there’s feelings there already,” Tyler says between kisses. “Seriously. Have you ever read a spellbook in your fucking life?”

“Once,” Jamie says with a shrug. “Got bored.”

“You are the worst fucking witch,” Tyler laughs. “I can’t believe I’m the brains in this relationship.”

Okay, so it’s not Jamie’s fault that he gets even harder at the word ‘relationship’. And it’s definitely not his fault that Tyler notices.

“You like that, hmm?” Tyler grins wickedly. “What if I called you my boyfriend?”

Jamie groans and rolls his hips upwards. Hard.

“Oh shit,” Tyler pants, shamelessly grinding against him. “Partner.”

“Yeah,” Jamie agrees. He’s not even embarrassed about how close he is. He tries to kiss Tyler but they both end up panting into each other’s mouths instead. Jamie’s heart feels like it’s about to beat right out of his chest.

“Soulmate,” Tyler breathes. “Fucking, I don’t know, future fucking husband.”

“Fuck,” Jamie swears and comes all over Tyler.

“Oh shit,” Tyler pants, wide-eyed. He wraps his hand around his dick and jerks himself off quickly, adding to the mess between them.

“That was,” Jamie says. “That was just like, an in the moment thing.”

“Obviously,” Tyler agrees, but Jamie can feel him laughing against Jamie’s chest.

“Asshole,” Jamie says. Now he’s embarrassed. “We should probably retire from the whole love potion thing.”

“I don’t know,” Tyler says, leaning on his hand where it’s resting on Jamie’s chest. He looks up at Jamie and grins. “I think our success rate is pretty good.”

“We’re terrible witches,” Jamie says flatly. “No more potions. Or spells, probably.”

“The monsters meeting will be pleased,” Tyler says thoughtfully.

“Still not what it’s called,” Jamie interjects.

“Hey, maybe we should go to one of them, one day,” Tyler says brightly. “We might learn something.”

Jamie wrinkles his nose. “I don’t know, Backstrom is pretty fucking judgemental,” he says. They only play Washington a few times in the season and that’s enough for Jamie to feel like a total fucking failure. Backstrom’s one of the most powerful and accomplished witches, not only in the league, but worldwide.

He and Tyler can barely make a potion without fucking up.

“Rads says there’s beer,” Tyler cajoles.

“There’s beer in your refrigerator and your dogs are completely non-judgemental,” Jamie points out.

“True,” Tyler agrees. “Maybe we should practice. You know, witchcraft or whatever.”

“Sure,” Jamie says doubtfully. “Or we could shower, take the dogs for a walk, grill some steaks and have sex.”

Tyler pretends to think about it for a moment. “I don’t know,” he says. “You have some weird commitment kinks.”

“Fuck off,” Jamie says with a laugh and shoves him off the bed.

“Hey,” Tyler pops up and pouts at him. “Is that the way to treat your future husband?”

Jamie laughs and rolls off the bed to join him, kissing him long enough to shut him the hell up.

**Author's Note:**

> jamie and tyler are accidentally hit with a love potion that contains essence of an incubus. they have sex which is quickly established as consensual as they then have a lot more sex, but it's not fully discussed until afterwards


End file.
